lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
The GameTimepuff Gals
The GameTimepuff Gals is a LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Univesre original custom which is my idea and you cannot steal it. IT'S MINE BRO. MINE. ORIGINAL IDEA OVER HERE. DO NOT STEAL. Ok, I got that out of the way. This is the official meme dream of RealGameTime. Story RealGameTime also known by the name of Doctor Wayne Wallace Muroidea PhD ScD aka Ratman planned to start a family of his own by creating three sons to raise, with the basic ingredients of games, time clocks, and everything dank. Plus, his own DNA (and probably his sperm too). Unfortunately, the doctor's clumsiness caused him to accidentally add Chemical E to the ingredients, which resulted in the creation of three little girls instead of boys, Roxy, Robin, and Rose. Known as the GameTimepuff Gals, the three kindergarten-aged girls with superpowers quickly become well-known as the heroes of Dank Meme City with their responsibility to fight mutant memes, Internet trolls, spam bots and crime to save the world before meme time! The girls all live in the fictional city of Dank Meme City located in the country of LMMCU and the continent of LD Wiki and are frequently called upon by Mayor of Dank Meme City to help fight nearby criminals using their powers. Is this canon to the Sly Guy Studios multiverse? I hope not! (pssst… it is) Characters * Rose Time - The confident and courageous leader of The GameTimepuff Gals. Dubbed "Homiesicle Commander and the Leader of the Gals," Her signature color is the color of her name. She is the "Games" of the trio. She is best known for her level head and determination, as well as leading the gals to victory and saving the day. * Robin Time - The cutest of The GameTimepuff Gals known as "The Joyful Dawg and the Laughter of the Gals." Her signature color is light orange and she loves animals. She is the "Time" of the trio. When she's angry, she can be more furious than Roxy. * Roxy Time - The toughest, yet goofiest of The GameTimepuff Gals known as "The Toughest Frick." Her signature color is dark yellow and she is also best known for her aggressive and tomboyish demeanor and dislike of "girly" things. She is the "Memes" of the trio. * RealGameTime/Doctor Muroidea/Ratman - The creator and father of the GameTimepuff Girls. He is known for his kind ways and showing much care his daughters (He was cruel, harsh and cared little about them before he realized how important they are in his life). He is also an inventor and a scientist and has a small merit of inventions (excluding failed ones). His interactions with the girls often include what one would think of as common events in a household with three children, such as telling them to eat their food or something (before he told them to go away). * Mayor of Dank Meme City - Head of the executive branch of Dank Meme City's government. The mayor's office administers all city services, public property, police and fire protection, most public agencies, and enforces all city, state and federal laws within Dank Meme City. The often clueless Mayor is the mayor of Dank Meme City who is in love with memes. He calls the gals when the day needs to be saved. * Unpaided Narrator - The off-screen announcer of The GameTimepuff Gals. * The Pecker - An evil anthropomorphic owl, and a supervillain who is the number 1 archenemy of The GameTimepuff Gals. He is very redundant, and often states the obvious. * Slithers - An sinister, demonic anthropomorphic snake and an supervillain who loves nothing more than chaos and destruction. He is #3 in The GameTimepuff Gals Top 10 list of archenemies. * Rachele "Rachel Tiffany Angela Melody Oliva" Time/Rachael Time - The older sister of The GameTimepuff Gals and the first known living creation of Doctor Muroidea. Her signature color is Pastel Red. * Mutant Memes, Internet Trolls, Spam Bots and other villains or whatever... I dunno whatever you want it to be man. Episodes * The Disaster of Creation * The GameTimepuff Gals Die Category:Fuck away from my mango. Category:Scary things Category:I just want to point out the fretting physics on the right side of the girl Category:TV show Category:Hey! We see you Category:This individual rapper guy make this gal ass more than Category:Electric Boogaloo